House of Aroliv
The Ancient Noble House of Aroliv is one of the sixteen Ancient Noble Houses of Brutagney, having existed since the Great Power Struggle. The members of this Noble House are notable for greatly regarding life and striving to preserve it. Physical Appearance Members of the House of Aroliv are typically very tall and thin, with heights that range between six feet and six feet, five inches. Auburn hair and hazel eyes are very common among the members of the House of Aroliv. All males in the family suffer from sensitive hearing. Members *Atrix Aroliv, head of the house. **Selevus Aroliv (deceased), married Gabrielle Aroliv (deceased). ***Zevorm Aroliv, heir of the house. **Milford Aroliv (deceased). **Celia Aroliv (deceased). **Abel Aroliv (deceased). ***Lillis Aroliv (deceased). ***Laertaes Aroliv (deceased). ***Wallace Aroliv (deceased). Support Staff *Aroliv Knight Guard. **Syr Darius Ectorson, commander of the Knight Guard. **Syr Zarpix Pulswick, second-in-command of the Knight Guard/record keeper. **Dame Viridia Lanceway, third-in-command of the Knight Guard (deceased). **Mowellus Sisto, gatekeeper. **Syr Lector Cooper. **Wilrast Vernfield. **Alistair Kreigbaum, former archer, currently knight-in-training. **Kella Riordan, archer. Lifestyle Compared to most Noble Houses, the living space inside Aroliv Castle is noticeably spartan. The only signs of any artistic decorations in the castle exist within the portraits of the members of the House of Aroliv. The reason for the lack of elegance is partly due to the House of Aroliv's simplistic approach to enjoying life and partly due to the costs of rasing one of the largest Knight Guards throughout Brutagney. As a token to their ways of preservation, the House of Aroliv houses at least one copy of every book known to have been written in Brutagney. Consequently, the members of the House of Aroliv are among the most intelligent people in the kingdom. History The House of Aroliv held one of the most pivotal roles in determining the outcome of the Great Power Struggle. Aroliv, along with the Houses of Codorac, Frastria, Raurier, and Shavelt, created in alliance in an attempt to open a path for peace. Unfortunately, the plan backfired when the more aggressive Noble Houses created alliances of their own and caused even more destruction. The House of Aroliv then sought the aid of the wizard Xarmrax, in an attempt to have all of the Noble Houses arrange to a ceasefire, not knowing that they would inadvertently set the chain of events that led to the creation of the Warriors of the Dragon. At some point before 8000 FGPS, Sarium Fulmine attacked Aroliv Castle, killing the vast majority of the family. The only survivors were the current Head of the House, Lord Atrix Aroliv, and his grandson, Zevorm. Both Atrix and Zevorm played prominent roles in the events leading up to the Battle of Zilore Castle on 9/08/8000. Atrix helped organize tactics and Zevorm participated in the actual fights that lead to the battle. Atrix and Zevorm participated in two separate missions for the King Bendrick. Atrix was assigned to secure the aid of the House of Petrolin, while Zevorm helped locate and secure the aid of the wizard Timethium Prospere. The two reunited at the Great Temple of Xarmrax where Zevorm also helped saved a group of Aroliv's own knights, as well as Visteaux Frastria, Sidra Fulmine, and Perlia from freezing to death in the White Plains. Both men participated in the Battle of Vistrux Castle. Category:Noble Houses Category:Families